Detalles sin importancia
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Un libro nuevo, un beso tonto, una taza de café compartida... Son detalles, pequeños detalles sin importancia que en absoluto ablandan a Lily con respecto a James Potter. En absoluto, he dicho.
1. Libro nuevo

_Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Agradecimientos especiales a_ _MeriAnne Black_ _por hacer brainstorming conmigo (bueno, por hacer brainstorming ella solita mientras yo me quejaba) y a_ _MrsDarfoy_ _por algunos de los títulos de los libros (y porque es mi OTP y si quiero mencionarla, la menciono)._

* * *

 **DETALLES SIN IMPORTANCIA**

 **I. Libro nuevo**

 _El retrato de Albricious_ _Albricis_ _._

No, desde luego que no.

 _Cómo entrenar a tu kneazle._

Tampoco.

 _El amor en los tiempos de la viruela de dragón._

Menos aún, ¿es que no había ningún libro decente en la puñetera librería o qué?

James se pasó la mano por el pelo por enésima vez en media hora, se recolocó las gafas y miró el reloj.

Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, y como no encontrara nada estaba jodido.

¿A qué clase de imbécil se le ocurría esperar hasta la tarde anterior al cumpleaños de su –casi– novia para comprarle un regalo? A él, estaba claro.

Si al menos Remus estuviera con él, sabría por dónde empezar, pero no, Remus se había ido con Sirius a vaya Merlín a saber dónde y no aparecían.

 _Hechizos de pasión_.

James miró el libro con interés: la bruja de la portada salía medio desnuda y se mordía del labio muy sensualmente mientras agitaba la varita y hacía aparecer con gesto de picardía un anuncio: «¡Contiene escenas sexuales de naturaleza explícita!».

Lo dejó con un suspiro –Lily lo mataría como le regalara algo así– y pasó a la siguiente estantería.

 _Distinga usted una seta de un champiñón: guía para inútiles en la Herbología._

James depositó el libro en su sitio como si quemara y pasó a la siguiente estantería.

 _Los mejores cuidados para su escoba mágica._

Sonrió y lo ojeó, silbando por lo bajo al ver las imágenes de escobas y sets de limpieza.

Negó con la cabeza y avanzó antes de que se distrajera más y la tienda cerrara.

 _Captura el momento: aprende a usar tu cámara de fotos muggle._

James suspiró, exasperado.

¿Por qué no había ni un libro decente que regalarle a Lily en todo Hogsmeade?

Siguió avanzando, decidido, con el aire de un soldado intrépido que no se atemoriza ante nada, ni siquiera ante la sección de historia de la librería.

 _El siglo XVIII contado para escépticos._

 _Goblinización. Causas y consecuencias de las guerras con los goblins._

 _Recuento de los mejores Ministros de Magia de Gran Bretaña (con un cameo de los no tan buenos)._

—Fuera, fuera, fuera —murmuró. Al final, cansado, huyó de la sección histórica y acabó en otra, sin siquiera fijarse en cuál.

 _La chica de la escoba._

 _Historia de dos varitas._

 _La ladrona de calderos._

¿Por qué toda la literatura mágica tenía unos títulos tan absurdos?

Siguió buscando, tremendamente consciente de que se acercaba la hora del cierre y él seguía sin conseguir nada. ¿Podía alguien explicarle cómo demonios estaba organizado ese sitio?

Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, un libro pequeño y negro con letras doradas que serpenteaban llamó su atención y lo cogió con curiosidad.

 _Grandes brujas a lo largo de la historia._

Le dio la vuelta y leyó la contraportada:

«Desde Cleopatra hasta Rowena Ravenclaw, desde Artemisia Lufkin hasta Isla Black; aquí están las grandes mujeres de la historia mágica.

Profesoras, directoras, ministras, rebeldes, emperatrices, creadoras… Grandes mujeres hay tantas como profesiones, y sus vidas son tan apasionantes como educativas.

Aquí hay solo unas cuantas: hubo (y habrá) muchísimas más».

James sonrió triunfante.

—Este será.

* * *

Lily despertó cuando algo o alguien empezó a golpear insistentemente el cristal de la ventana.

Abrió los ojos, realizó un pequeño _Lumos_ y descubrió a una lechuza que llevaba un paquete golpeando la ventana con cara de mala leche. Se levantó rápidamente y se apresuró a abrir la ventana. La lechuza entró, depositó el paquete y salió volando hacia la noche.

Lily miró hacia sus compañeras de habitación, que dormían plácidamente; miró el paquete, rectangular y no muy grueso, y se encogió de hombros, encendiendo una lamparita y abriendo el paquete con emoción.

Dentro, encontró un pergamino doblado y un libro.

Abrió el pergamino con curiosidad y se sonrojó cuando lo leyó:

«Es medianoche, así que te deseo ya un muy feliz cumpleaños, pelirroja. ¿Soy el primero, verdad?».

No había firma, pero Lily no la necesitaba para saber que el regalo era de parte de James.

Imbécil prepotente, pensó con cariño.

Cogió el libro y lo examinó. _Grandes brujas a lo largo de la historia._ No le sonaba de nada.

Leyó la contraportada y abrió el libro, mirando el índice y ojeando las páginas. Luego, miró a ambos lados rápidamente y sumergió la nariz en el libro.

Olía a nuevo, a sabiduría, a las horas de entretenimiento que le iba a aportar.

Curiosamente, también olía a James Potter, pero Lily pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas.

Descubrió que no lo eran cuando del final del libro cayó una foto de ella leyendo tranquilamente en los jardines que tenía grabada una inscripción:

«Faltabas tú».

* * *

 _#PonJameslyEnTuVida_

 _¿Qué pensáis? ¿Reviews?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	2. Manzanilla

_Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _DARFOY_ _, YA TIENES AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO, PESADA. ASÍ TE GUSTE MUCHO Y TE ATRAGANTES CON ÉL, DE VERDAD, QUE NO ME DEJAS VIVIR Y BAJO PRESIÓN SOLO ME SALEN CHURROS COMO ESTO._

* * *

 **DETALLES SIN IMPORTANCIA**

 **II. Manzanilla**

Aprovechando que era sábado, Lily evitó a James durante todo el día.

O lo intentó, porque a la hora de la comida se vio emboscada por los Merodeadores y ya no pudo librarse hasta un buen rato después. Huyó sonrojada, con las orejas rojas por los tirones de cumpleaños que había recibido y con una bolsa enorme de dulces de Honeydukes que posiblemente contuviera también otras cosas que aún no se había atrevido a mirar.

Se fue también con varias fotos mágicas, una por Merodeador y algunas grupales, en las manos. Una de las fotos la hizo sonrojarse nada más verla: salía James inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla y acabando muy cerca de sus labios porque el idiota de Sirius lo había empujado.

Peter, el bueno de Peter, le había regalado la foto todo emocionado, alegando que así tenía una foto con cada Merodeador por separado y Lily no tuvo más remedio que cogerla.

De camino a la su cuarto, se vio detenida, abrazada y felicitada por distintas personas, y para cuando llegó a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y suspirando aliviada al ver que estaba vacío, ya era cerca de media tarde.

Depositó la bolsa en el suelo y, cuando dejaba las fotos en la mesa, la vista se le fue hasta la foto de James. Ella salía sonrojada y riendo mientras James la miraba durante unos instantes con los ojos brillantes antes de inclinarse, desequilibrarse y plantarle un beso al que su abuela sin duda alguna hubiera llamado indecoroso.

Bueno, indecoroso no era. Remus y Sirius también le habían dado un beso. Incluso Peter lo había hecho, ¿por qué no lo iba a hacer James? Vale que ellos le hubieran dado un beso estrictamente en la mejilla y el de James fuera casi en los labios, pero…

Lily se irguió rápidamente, mirando alrededor con repentino miedo, como si alguien hubiera oído sus pensamientos.

—Cálmate, Lily —murmuró, llevándose una mano al pecho como para intentar detener el rápido martilleo de su corazón—. No ha sido en los labios. No lo ha sido y no lo será —añadió, mirando las fotos una vez más antes de guardarlas en un cajón.

Se giró, dispuesta a abrir la bolsa de dulces y descubrir qué había en ella, pero antes retrocedió y sacó la foto de James del cajón. Se negó a mirarla, pero abrió el libro que le había regalado él –el muy imbécil había acertado completamente– y la metió dentro, junto a la foto de ella leyendo.

—A este paso, voy a terminar por necesitar un álbum de fotos —murmuró con humor, repasando con la mirada que en la mesa no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer cotillear a sus compañeras de cuarto.

Se arrodilló, abrió la bolsa y sacó, uno tras otro, diez paquetes de plumas de azúcar, dos cajas de bombones, tres paquetes de ranas de chocolate y una bolsa de Grageas de Bertie Bott.

Viendo que aún había más cosas, Lily metió la mano y sacó lo último que quedaba: un paquete de chocolatinas, serpentinas que cambiaban de color y un pequeño ramillete de flores atado con una cinta roja que tenía una nota escrita con la que Lily reconoció que era la letra de Remus: «Queríamos regalarte un ramo de margaritas, pero nos hemos tenido que conformar con uno de flores de manzanilla porque James aprueba Herbología de milagro y pasa lo que pasa. Nuestras más sinceras disculpas».

Sonrió sin poderlo evitar, oliendo las flores y observándolas con atención. Eran pequeñas y blancas, y decidió prensarlas entre las páginas de un libro, como lo hacía su madre.

Se puso en pie y cogió el ramillete de flores y el libro de James para ir a leer a la biblioteca, sola y tranquila.

Total, seguro que no habría nadie allí.

* * *

—¿Qué haces tú en la biblioteca? —James pegó un salto en la silla cuando escuchó la voz de Lily.

Tapó con la mano el pergamino en el que había estado escribiendo y se giró a mirarla. Estaba de pie a su lado, mirándolo con cara de no poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¿No puedo estar aquí? —preguntó para disimular.

—Pues… —Lily se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y James deseó poder hacerlo él—. Hombre, pensaba que no sabías dónde estaba. Creo que en todo el tiempo que llevamos en Hogwarts no te he visto en la biblioteca ni una sola vez.

—Ya, bueno…. —Él se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo—. He decidido venir para ver si te veía. ¿Te gustó mi regalo?

La bruja se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Lo cierto es que sí. Me está gustando mucho. Muchas gracias —añadió después, sonriéndole tímidamente y mostrándole que llevaba el libro en las manos.

—¿Sí? —preguntó James, sonriendo feliz. Inmediatamente, se irguió orgullosamente—. Quiero decir, naturalmente que te está gustando mucho. Lo elegí concienzudamente.

—Seguro que sí —murmuró Lily con sarcasmo—. Bueno, me alegra saber que conoces el camino a la biblioteca. Me voy a leer, luego nos vemos.

Ella se giró, y cuando lo hizo James captó un ápice de olor dulce, como a flores.

—¿Lily?

—¿Sí? —respondió ella, girándose.

—¿También te han gustado las flores? Las he cogido yo.

Por toda respuesta, ella le guiñó un ojo y levantó la mano en la que llevaba el ramillete antes de alejarse hacia el fondo de la biblioteca.

James se quedó mirando el sitio donde había estado ella un buen rato, todavía perdido en sus ojos verdes y su olor dulce.

Su pergamino quedó abandonado, con el poema a medio escribir.

* * *

 _Este capítulo da asco, pero prometo que el próximo será mejor. ¿A que James es amor?_

 _Muchas gracias a_ _ **mutemuia**_ _,_ _ **Naza Ford**_ _,_ _ **Ceci Tonks**_ _y_ _ **maripaz6**_ _por los reviews, además de a_ _ **MrsDarfoy**_ _por ser tan genialosa y fangirlear mucho._

 _Solo queda un capítulo, nos vemos pronto ;)_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	3. Café

_Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **DETALLES SIN IMPORTANCIA**

 **III. Café**

—Toma algo conmigo, Lily, por favor.

La bruja maldijo en voz baja y se giró con las manos en las caderas y mirada fulminante.

—No.

—Vaaaaaa, Lilyyyyyy, veeeengaaaaaa. —Le sacaba más de una cabeza, pero James Potter se las arregló para adoptar una cara adorable e insistir como un niño pequeño.

—¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan pesado, por amor a Merlín? —preguntó, exasperada. James llevaba una semana insistiendo para que fueran a tomar algo juntos –guardándose mucho de mencionar la palabra cita, por si acaso–, y ella empezaba a temer por su salud mental porque tenía ganas de ceder de una vez y aceptar.

Que vale que él fuera detallista y casi agradable cuando quería, pero seguía siendo James Potter.

—Solo un café —insistió él—. Por favor.

—No me gusta el café —refunfuñó Lily.

—Eso es porque no has probado el café correcto —respondió él sin inmutarse—. Ven conmigo, toma una taza y te juro que te dejo en paz hasta San Valentín.

—San Valentín es en diez días —contestó ella, sonriendo a su pesar.

—Por eso lo digo. Serán diez días sin mí, Evans. ¿Podrás soportarlo?

Ella meneó la cabeza, todavía sonriendo, pero al final lo miró a él, miró el pueblecito de Hogsmeade y suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Vamos a tomar ese café, pero como no me guste te acuerdas de mí.

Su cara entera se iluminó y él le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.

—No te arrepentirás —prometió—. Ven, es por allí.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por uno de los pequeños callejones laterales del pueblo. Caminaban en un silencio agradable, tranquilo, sin tensiones ni incomodidad de ningún tipo.

James no pudo dejar de mirarla en todo el camino. No podía creer que ella hubiera aceptado. Lily Evans le había dicho que sí y ahora caminaba a su lado con el pelo revuelto debajo de su gorro verde y la nariz roja por el frío. Era preciosa.

—Ya estamos aquí —anunció, abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar primero.

Una vez dentro, Lily observó el establecimiento con curiosidad. Era una cafetería pequeña y acogedora, con un estilo antiguo, que no había visitado antes.

—Hola, James —dijo una anciana bruja que apareció detrás de la barra—. Veo que por una vez vienes bien acompañado.

—Ya ve, Elizabeth. A veces tengo suerte y no tengo que hacer de canguro de Sirius. —Él le guiñó un ojo a la bruja—. Ella es Lily Evans. Lily, la señora Elizabeth Dalloway, creadora del mejor café con pastas del mundo.

La bruja sonrió dulcemente.

—Eres demasiado bueno, cariño. —Miró a Lily—. Has escogido a un buen chico, sois una pareja preciosa.

Lily se sonrojó, pero no se atrevió a replicar a la señora.

—Venga, id a sentaos a la mesa del fondo y estaréis tranquilos. Ahora os llevo el café especial de la casa.

—Gracias —dijo James, empujando suavemente a Lily en dirección al fondo de la cafetería.

Escogieron una mesa apartada y se sentaron. Para sorpresa de Lily, él se sentó a su lado en lugar de frente a ella.

—No me mires así —comentó él, divertido—. Puedo sentarme frente a ti, pero eso implicará que esto es una cita de verdad. ¿Quieres eso?

—No, no. Así estás bien —dijo ella, apartándose el pelo de la cara con nerviosismo.

James abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento llegó la bandeja voladora que llevaba sus cafés.

—Lo cierto es que huele bien —comentó Lily, rodeando su taza de café con las manos y aspirando el olor.

—Sabe mejor —afirmó él, dando un sorbo a su taza. Ella lo imitó y, para su sorpresa, descubrió que él tenía razón.

La bebida tenía un sabor dulce pero con ese punto amargo propio del café, invadiendo sus papilas gustativas y haciéndola soltar un suspiro de placer.

James la miró, esperando el veredicto.

—Está muy bueno —dijo ella, y James sonrió.

—Te lo dije.

La tarde pasó animadamente. Ambos conversaron, se tiraron cosas –bueno, Lily le tiró una servilleta a la cabeza por descarado y él se rio– y disfrutaron de la compañía del otro sin darse cuenta de la hora.

Volvían paseando tranquilamente cuando James se paró cerca de la calle principal de Hogsmeade.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Lily, sorprendida.

—¿Quieres que te vean volver conmigo? —contestó él seriamente—. Porque la gente empezará a rumorear que al fin has cedido, y sé cuánto te molestaría eso.

Lily lo miró como si lo viera por primera vez. James Potter, pensó, era más que un Merodeador. Se había dado cuenta de eso hacía tiempo, pero fue en ese momento, con esa preocupación por su bienestar, cuando realmente fue consciente de lo mucho que él había madurado.

Y, observándolo mejor, se dio cuenta de lo bien que le había sentado madurar. El muy capullo era guapísimo.

Él alzó una ceja.

—¿Vas a decir algo? ¿Me quedo aquí, seguimos adelante juntos…? ¿Qué quieres hacer? —Las preguntas no se referían únicamente a cómo iban a volver a Hogwarts, y Lily se mordió el labio mientras tomaba una decisión.

—James —dijo suavemente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, intentando parecer tranquilo.

—¿Y si me das un beso y me lo pienso después?

James la miró atentamente unos instantes antes de inclinarse lentamente, cogerle la mandíbula suavemente y acercar su boca a la de Lily. La sangre se agolpó en sus oídos y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido cuando sus labios rozaron los de ella y estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza cuando Lily tomó la iniciativa y entreabrió los labios.

Fue un beso lento, sin prisas. Se exploraron con tranquilidad, aprovechando hasta el máximo cada instante, intentando fundirse con el otro y grabar su tacto y su olor para siempre en su memoria.

Cuando se separaron, Lily solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza: James Potter sabía a café.

* * *

 _Y ya está, aquí termina este pequeño fic. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado?_

 _Muchísimas gracias a_ _ **ClausXD**_ _,_ _ **Naza Ford**_ _,_ _ **Ceci Tonks**_ _y_ _ **MrsDarfoy**_ _por los reviews (doble agradecimiento a Darfoy por aguantar mis histerismos de «AAAAHHH NO SÉ DESCRIBIR UN BESO», entre otros)._

 _¡Nos vemos en otro fic!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
